


one day,holiday

by jiangshanghan



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanghan/pseuds/jiangshanghan





	one day,holiday

　　 _早间见到准皇太子殿下，得到“今日休假”的指令，随后……为何又跟随殿下一起离开皇宫了呢？_ 　　

　　塞露贝利亚·布雷斯低头看着自己的装束。　　

　　纯色的亚麻布裙，没有赘饰。还有鹿皮短靴。走动时，鞋跟会敲响石板路面。

　　——和“休假”以外的时间中穿着不同的服饰，同样是因为殿下的命令。　　

　　是的，塞露贝利亚只是在执行马克西米利安殿下的命令而已——穿什么衣服都无所谓，就算一丝不挂也无所谓，只要是他的命令，塞露贝利亚就会无条件执行。　

　　塞露贝利亚不太明白何谓“休假”，但从殿下和旁人的表现中模模糊糊感觉到和“过节”的时候差不多——因为大家都会换上平时不穿的衣服（便服）。至于“游玩”，本不在她接触的范围之内，也就被果断无视。　　

　　实际上，目前在做的事正是“游玩”，只是她还未意识到罢了。因为没人告诉过她这就是“游玩”，结果就当做是跟随（保护）殿下出行。　　

　　由于眼中只盯着殿下，红眸显得呆呆的——这显然不符合对方对目前气氛的期待。　　

　　“塞露贝利亚，你在发什么呆？”　　

　　“启禀殿下，我是在看着您，以便保护您的安全。”　　

　　“……”准皇太子殿下一时之间还真不知该如何接下去说。

　　 _之前都没人告诉她何谓“休假”吗？_ ！

　　“给您造成困扰，十分抱歉。请允许属下这就离开。”塞露贝利亚说着依照平日的习惯向主君行礼，就想转身走人。

　　“不，我不允许。”马克西米利安伸长手臂，拉住塞露贝利亚。穿起久违的平民服装，衣袖沙沙的摩擦声响给他带来一阵莫名其妙的愉♂悦。“打扰完了就想跑？胆子不小……”瞥见她一脸镇定（随你发落）的表情，“……这就罚你陪我玩一天。”

　　“……玩？”塞露贝利亚微微睁大双眼。

　　 _……也没有这方面的概念吗？_ 马克西米利安感到一阵无力。

　　手臂上传来温热触感，与眼眶的酸胀遥相呼应。塞露贝利亚忽然别过脸。“玩”，对她来说是多么遥远、多么奢侈的字眼，如今由他亲自交付她手中。　　

　　“傻站着做什么？不要浪费时间。”马克西米利安说着，仍拉着塞露贝利亚一同跑起来。


End file.
